


Circus in the Fog fan gift!

by K3MaMi



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Carny AU, F/M, Gross, Nasty Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K3MaMi/pseuds/K3MaMi
Summary: Its a late summer night and Kenneth cant sleep. maybe some smokes will help?





	Circus in the Fog fan gift!

**Author's Note:**

> okay! so i dont ever write fanfics. this is just a lil one-off chapter gift cuz i was so inspired by TrashyTurq for being just as gross as i am and having a love for the clown too!  
sorry for the random caps and shit i was writing it on my phoneee  
if yall want context for this fic, def check out Trashys AU>>> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671979/chapters/49094207

Kenneth couldn’t sleep. he’s been tossing and turning all night. maybe he was just too riled up or maybe he was just bored? he grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the small makeshift nightstand by his bed bunk and quietly shifted out of bed. his weight always shifted the caravan, not something that would necessarily wake up his daughter Meg on the couch. she had long been used to his midnight fumblings. but still he did his best to quietly pass her, flipping out his lighter from the box of cigarettes as he went out the door.

he left the door open behind him, letting the cold summer air fill the stuffy caravan. placing his cigarette between his lips and lighting the end, he took a few quick puffs and following with a deep inhale, he blew the smoke out of his nose. A weezy hack trailing off the end of his breath. The smoke mixing with his already messy hair made him look a little more menacing than usual in the moonlight. he scratched the back of his head not really thinking of anything in particular, honestly, he just wanted to get back to bed. at least the night breeze felt refreshing blowing against his sweaty forehead. barely finishing half of his cigarette before getting bored of it, Kenneth put it out in an ashtray full of cigarette buds placed precariously on the edge of the caravan railing and headed back inside.

He tossed his pack of cigarettes on his small desk, landing next to a few empty alcohol bottles that lined the walls edge of the desk. as he started to make his way back to his bed bunk his eyes drifted over to the tiny vcr tv, running parallel to the couch Meg was on.

he hadn’t had a lot of time to himself since he brought Meg into his life so many years ago. last time he really indulged himself was with that tall blonde gal seven months back, painting her fingernail blue. remembering her screams cracked a smirk on his face and a low chuckle out his mouth. but remembering her body made him glance back over to the TV again. with a swift motion, his hand delved under his mattress, retrieving a VHS tape. It’s label peeling down on the corner, the original text ‘Barbara takes Boston XXX’ barely legible now. Before Meg, he never really needed to hide it. but he knows that kids are always exploring and curious about shit, but she doesn’t go snooping around to his knowledge now that she’s older. but he’s always been careful with his treasures, his fingers, the most, locking them up in the black dusty safe under his desk. 

walking over back to the desk, The caravan swaying with his weight again, he grabbed The folding chair next to it and placed it in front of the TV. making sure there wasn’t another tape inside, he hit the eject button on the VCR and out came another tape, it was Roger rabbit. one of the few movies he enjoyed watching with Meg. she obviously watched it recently without him, though. with one hand, he took her movie out and slipped it under the cubby below the tv. with his other hand he snuggly tucked in his tape into the VCR slot. his thick fingers wandered upward to both the power button and volume down, the screen flashed on to the couple already going at it silently. seemed it was smack dab in the middle from his prior watch. that didn’t really matter, Kenneth knew that the couple had a few more rounds before the film ended. so he sat himself down, the chair creaking slightly on contact. not noticing the sound for the moment as his eyes were glued to the TV.

pulling out his cock was easy, he was just in his old boxers and a dingy ‘not so white’ tanktop. he wasn’t entirely hard just yet. it was still just starting to rise, twitching a few times before he grabbed hold of it. his girth filling his already meaty hands, with some size to spare. Kenneth glanced just slightly behind to Meg. She was sound asleep and not even a meter away from him, her face still facing the cushion side of the couch. he hoped he could be in the clear for just a few minutes. ‘God, just a few minutes, please…’ turning his head back to the main event, he gave himself a few slow deep pumps to his cock as he studied the actresses lewd form. she was a well tanned brunette. every time she was plowed, her big curly hair would bounce along with her tiny tits. Kenneth thought it was adorable. he hadn’t noticed that he picked up the speed of his strokes to match the two lovers on screen.

A sharp *tick* sound came from the ground behind him. his heart jumping to his throat, he quickly leaned to face Meg, but examined that she barely moved from her original position on the couch. just her arm seemed to have shifted. his eyes slowly drifted below, searching for whatever made that sound. Her plush frog was face down on the wooden floor. Kenneth let out a sigh of relief that trailed off with a soft cough. he let go of his thick and swollen member to reach down to the old friend. Poor fellow was knocked off. He held the small plush for a few seconds before standing up from his chair. staring down Meg with his aggressive cock still out, an awful idea wormed into his brain.

he placed the little amphibian next to her pillow, his usual spot. Kenneth slowly hovered his hand above her bedsheet. he took a grip of it, and oh so gently and slowly raised the fabric away from her body. Meg was still wearing the crop top from earlier today and pink checkered pattern panties. it was summer so she decided not to wear pajama bottoms that night. the underwear had a few holes on the hem of the hip. her legs positioned in a way that made her look like a ballerina doing a pirouette, or maybe as though she was running. Either way, it was making her ass stick out towards him. her underwear clinging to each cheek made it clear how perky her ass was. The sight of her went straight to his cock and rather large bud of precum leaked out. He got excited, seeing her like this was already better than that ancient porno he’d seen a thousand times over. Kenneth raised his right leg, taking foot on the lip of the couch. it made his dick reach a little further out, his giant shadow of it was now looming over her body. 

he felt full of vigor and grabbed his anxious member. each stroke he made sent chills up his spine and through his chest. all Kenneth could think about was thrusting deep as he could inside of her. how much cock would she be able to take? would she moan for him? would she scream? thinking of Meg screaming made him go breathless for a moment, precum oozing out a bit more. he could feel his cock getting sticky, making it a bit easier for his hand to slide along it. he wished he could lock Meg under his body so he could chase his own little pleasure. he also wished he could see her face, but he dared not touch her. well, maybe for another time? 

Kenneth was certainly reaching his limit now. the pace of his hand almost seemed like a blur. his gaze on her ass switched over to something that looked like determination. his brows furrowed down into that of a scowl, but he wasn’t angry at all. just so concentrated on coming. he did. his first shot of cum shot out so fast and completely missed her ass and onto her bedsheet he hung on the back of the couch. he quickly redirected it with another deep pump to his cock and another stream escaped, landing perfectly on both her cheeks. slightly disappointed he didn’t get to see his thickest load paint her ass, though. He pumped out another five or six loads onto her, small repressed coughs came out with each one. it was a fucking sight. he took a moment just to admire it. after taking a mental snapshot of his creation he promptly tucked his well calmed member back into his boxers and lowered his right leg back down to the floor. a *click* from the vcr behind him made him turn back to it.

his video had finish and automatically started to rewind itself. he let it. as it did, he took the time to take his folding chair back to his desk. he spotted his cigarettes again. thinking to himself that he probably never would’ve found them, as he usually only ever keeps them on his bedside. quickly taking them he turned back over to the vcr. with his cigarettes in one hand he placed the other hand on his back, stretching out a bit with another quiet repressed hack leaving his mouth. The VHS was done rewinding. with his free hand he hit the power button and then to the eject button, spitting out his tape. A couple creeks from the floorboards we’re made as he walked back to his bunk, placing his belongings back to their designated areas.

He turned back to face Meg. she still hadn’t moved. his cum had finally dripped down her ass, pooling around her hip and the cushion seat. that would certainly leave a stain… but there were already other miscellaneous stains on the old beat-up couch anyway. peanut butter and jelly stains, soda stains, more than likely it would go unnoticed. he grabbed her bedsheet off the back of the couch, his cum also dripping down leaving damp patterns, and he gently covered her with it as if nothing ever happened. it left him with a nasty evil grin plastered over his face. Will she ever notice? find out? was she awake the whole time and just keeping quiet? The whole thrill of it all made him want to laugh out loud, but he kept himself with a small inside chuckle. Meg looked peaceful and it finally looked like such a nice idea to go back to bed.


End file.
